yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 141
"End of Chaos - The Deadly Final Hope Sword Slash!!" is the one hundred and forty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 16, 2014. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo and Nasch vs. Don Thousand Turn 8: Nasch Duel continues from the previous episode. Due to the effect of "Hope Bond", "Number 39: Utopia" received all the Overlay Units that were attached to "Number 73: Abyss Splash" and "Number 100: Numeron Dragon", and due to the effect of "Rising Hope", "Utopia" can use any effects of Xyz Monsters Nasch controls that would be activated by detaching its own Overlay Units. Yuma detaches an Overlay Unit from "Utopia" to activate the effect of "Numeron Dragon", increasing its ATK by the total number of Ranks on the field X 1000 during the Battle Phase this turn. The sum of all the Ranks on the field is 23, so "Utopia" gains 23000 ATK (2500 → 25500). Yuma then detaches two Overlay Units from "Utopia" to activate the effect of "Abyss Splash" twice, doubling its own ATK until the end of the Battle Phase for each Overlay Unit detached ("Utopia" 25500 → 102000). "Utopia" attacks "Number Ci1000: Numerronius Numerronia", but Don Thousand activates the effect of "Numerronia", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to negate the attack and gain Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK (Don Thousand 900 → 102900). Yuma activates his face-down "Double or Nothing!", as the attack of "Utopia" was negated, doubling its ATK (102000 → 204000) and allowing it to attack again. "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Numerronius Numerronia" (Don Thousand 102900 → 0). Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nasch Turn 1: Nasch Nasch activates "Cards Descended from Creation of Ascension", letting him send a monster from his hand to the Graveyard to add a "Rank-Up-Magic" card from his Deck to his hand. He sends "Friller Rabca" to add "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One". He activates "The Seventh One", Special Summoning "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" (2100/1000) from his Extra Deck and then Ranking it Up and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK" (2800/1000) in Attack Position. Nasch Normal Summons "Doppel Shark" (1000/???). Its effect activates upon its Summon, letting him target a WATER monster he controls and treat "Doppel Shark" as having the same name and allowing the targeted monster to attack directly. He targets "Silent Honor DARK". Nasch activates "Chaos Cross Barrier" as he controls two "C" monsters with the same name, preventing them from being attacking, being banished and being destroyed by card effects. Nasch Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuma As Nasch controls an Xyz Monster, Yuma Special Summons "Bunbun Seven" (700/700) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000), and activates its effect, changing its Level to 7. Yuma overlays his two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 11: Big Eye" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to take control of an opponent's monster at the cost of "Big Eye" being unable to attack this turn. Yuma takes control of the original "Silent Honor DARK". Yuma activates its effect, attaching "Doppel Shark" to "Silent Honor DARK" as an Chaos Overlay Unit. "Silent Honor DARK" attacks directly (Nasch 4000 → 1200). As he took damage from a battle involving a "Number C" monster, Nasch activates his [face-down "The Greatest Duo of the Seven Emperors", Special Summoning "Number C102: Starfallen Seraph Noble Archfiend" (2900/2400) and "Number C103: Ragna Infinity" (2800/2400) from his Extra Deck with their effects negated. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Nasch "Ragna Infinity" attacks and destroys "Big Eye" (Yuma 4000 → 3800). "Noble Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Silent Honor DARK" (Yuma 3800 → 3700). As "Silent Hnor DARK" was destroyed while it had Chaos Overlay Units, Nasch activates its effect, Special Summoning it from his Graveyard (2800/1500) in Attack Position and gaining Life Points equal to its ATK (Nasch 1200 → 4000). "Silent Honor DARK" attacks directly, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Gagaga Gardna" in his hand, Special Summoning it (1500/2000) in Attack Position as he was attacked directly. A replay occurs]] and "Silent Honor DARK" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Gardna" (Yuma 3700 → 2400). Nasch Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Caesar" (1800/600). As he controls a "Gagaga" monster, he Special Summons "Gagaga Clerk" (400/800) from his hand via its own effect. Yuma then activates the effect of "Caesar", letting him banish a "Gagaga" monster from his Graveyard to change the Levels of all "Gagaga" monsters he controls to that of the banished monster. He banishes "Magician ("Caesar" Level 3 → 4, "Clerk" Level 2 → 4. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma equips "Utopia" with "Ultimate Hope Sword", increasing its ATK by 800 (2500 → 3300). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "silent HonorDARK" (Nasch 4000 → 3500). As the equipped monster destroyed a monster by battle, Yuma activates the effect of "Ultimate Hope Sword", sending it the Graveyard ("Utopia" 3300 → 2500) to destroy all other monsters on the field. As "Chas Over-Hundred Number" monster(s) were destroyed, Nasch activates his face-down "Over-Hundred Chaos Universe", Special Summoning all "Chaos Over-Hundred Number" monsters destroyed, plus an equal number of other "Chaos Over-Hundred Number" monsters to Yuma's field in Defense Position. Nasch Special Summons "Silent Honor DARK" (2800/1500), "Noble Archfiend" (2900/2400) and "Ragna Infinity" (2800/2400) to his field in Attack Position, and "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" (3000/1500), "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" (2800/2000) and "Number C106: Giant Red Hand" (2600/2000) to Yuma's field in Defense Position. Turn 5: Nasch As he controls three or more "Over-Hundred Number" monsters, Nasch activates "Over-Hundred Call", letting him Special Summon an "Over-Hundred Number" monsters from his Extra Deck with its effect negated, but it will be returned to the Extra Deck at the End Phase. He Special Summons "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.